resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Bullseye
The Bullseye is one of the most versatile and useful weapons in the Resistance franchise (with the exception in Resistance: Retribution, which is replaced by the Razor). It is the main firearm used by Chimeran Hybrid foot soldiers. The Bullseye's primary fire shoots small glowing spheres that home in on the Bullseye Tag-it's secondary fire, which after being shot sticks to an enemy. ''Resistance: Fall of Man The Bullseye is first acquire in the early level of York, where its found after the second checkpoint has been obtained, it is in an alleyway after jumping down from higher ground. The Bullseye is later upgraded and replaced to the Bullseye Mark II at the last level Tower. Resistance 2 In ''Resistance 2, both versions of the Bulleye have been completely redesigned, losing less of the 'rectangle' design appearance. It now also has a slower rate of fire, and is a good default weapon, handy for almost any situation; although it's recoil is stronger then the normal human assault rifle. Three aim 'hairs' atop the Bullseye sway as it is moved around and can be used to judge the accuracy of the shot by how vertical they are. Also, the tag allows the player to view the enemy through obstacles as a glowing silhouette, an effect similar to the Auger Mark II. Furthermore, the reload speed of the Bullseye is halved in an attempt to balance it with the Folsom Carbine; in Resistance: Fall of Man the Bullseye was reloaded in less than a second. In Resistance: Fall of Man, both versions of the Bullseye had the same ammo, whereas in Resistance 2, the ammo is different, this means that both versions are no longer counted as one weapon, which lets you carry both Bullseyes. When playing Superhuman mode in Resistance 2, the Bullseyes are replaced only with Bullseye Mark IIs which is rather useful as the player inflicts more damage. ''Resistance 3 By the events of ''Resistance 3, the Bullseye that has been in human possession is deliberately improvised. In which it includes an affixed iron sight, allowing a more conventional aiming style. Once upgraded a single Bullseye tag can shatter in to several tags creating a deadly effect when fired into a group of Chimera. Bullseye Trap By taking advantage of the homing feature, the Bullseye is capable of creating a Bullseye Trap in which the Bullseye is pointed at a wall while triggering the tag, but keeping the tag held down. The player should see the trigger staying and, when the ammo is fired, circulate around the tag. Pressing the tag again unloads a torrent of bullets from a booby trap on the wall or ceiling. Walking into it will kill the player and any enemies. In Resistance 2, the Bullseye Trap is capable of exploding, creating a shrapnel effect comparable to the Chimera's hedgehog grenades. Enemies in Resistance 2 will also take advantage of this ability. In online play this trick is rather useful to close doors and/or putting it on a jumping site. Technology A theory behind the orange/blue "shots" the Bullseye fires and how they track targets is that they are miniature rockets. When a tag is fired and sticks to a target it sends a signal back to the computer within the Bullseye rifle which then uses the telemetry to guide the small, rocket-powered explosive projectiles that it fires. The Bullseye Mark II (Elite Bullseye) may fire blue projectiles because those "shots" may have smaller, more efficient rockets that leave more space for the munitions which is what causes the "blue shots" to be more deadly. Trivia *In Resistance 2, if a tag is fired, the Bullseye's three hairs will point towards the active tag. Category:Weapons Category:Chimeran Weapons Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Weapons Category:Resistance 2 Weapons Category:Resistance 3 Weapons